thirdwatchfandomcom-20200213-history
Four Days
Four Days is the third episode of the second season of the medical and police drama series Third Watch which was broadcast originally from NBC on October 9, 2000. It was directed by Felix Enriquez Alcala and written both by Edward Allen Bernero and John Ridley. Synopsis On the hunt for a robbery homicide suspect, the police shake down all young black males they encounter, igniting racial tensions throughout the city. The suspect in question turns out to be Puppet, whose younger brother was killed as a result of Puppet's gang activity despite Doc's attempts to turn him away from the streets. After he's shot by the cops and goes into hiding, Puppet solicits Doc's help by proclaiming his innocence. The ensuing lengths to which Doc goes to get Puppet to the hospital and save his life while avoiding the cops wreak havoc with Doc's relationships with both civilians and the squads. Full Summary Cast Main Also Starring * Lisa Vidal as Dr. Sarah Morales * Monica Trombetta as ER Nurse Dana Murphy * Alyxx Morgen as Nurse Morgen * John Michael Bolger as Lieutenant Johnson Guest Starring * Susan Blackwell as Plainclothes Cop #2 * Eugene Byrd as Nathaniel "Puppet" Ryder * Larry Clarke as Plainclothes Cop #1 * Tony Cucci as ESU Cop * Gail Grate as Mrs. Adams * Dane Hammond as Young Doc * Reid Mihalko as Joe Lombardo * Elvis Nolasco as Hard Brother (credited as Elvis O. Nolasco) * Nancy O'Dell as Hayley Friend * Ken Prymus as Harry * George Rafferty as Coffeeshop Cop #1 * Paul Reggio as Coffeeshop Cop #2 * Omar Scroggins as Reggie (credited as Omar Sharif Scroggins) Trivia/Notes * Jimmy (Eddie Cibrian) does not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place over a span of four days. What we hear at the end is part of John F. Kennedy's speech on Civil Rights aired on June 11, 1963: "A great change is at hand, and our task, our obligation, is to make that revolution, that change, peaceful and constructive for all. Those who do nothing are inviting shame, as well as violence. Those who act boldly are recognizing right, as well as reality." Music * Nelly: "Ride Wit Me" * Richard Wolf and Jervae Johnson: "Struggle Instrumental" * Richard Wolf: "Lockdown" Quotes : Kim: You're on the news. : Carlos: We are? : Kim: They're making you out to be a hero. : Bobby: I bet the cops don't see it that way. : Doc: I was getting that kid medicial attention. : Kim: Yeah, well that "kid" shot cops. : Doc: Well, they shot him. : Kim: It's not an even-steven game. : Doc: Kim, you were there. You know they went in shooting first, and asking questions later. : Kim: Yeah, I was there. Outside, where you were. : Bobby: Look, Doc, you know that I'm the first person to say that the cops need to be pushed back every now and then, but we need to work with them everyday. And like it or not, we need them. ---- : Doc: Now see, I’m paying for my purchases. Try it sometime. : Cop: Man, don’t make me come off this chair. : Doc: Ooh, is that even possible anymore? : Cop: You can run, but you can’t hide, Parker. : Doc: Hide? I drive a giant red and white van with flashing lights and a siren. What are you, stupid? edit : Carlos: Glad I'm not a 25-year-old black male in this neighborhood today. ---- : Kim: True that. (everyone looks at her) What? I watch television. ---- : Dr. Morales: Seems like no one’s going to jail without stopping in the ER first. ---- : Doc: Hey, I hope you remember everything I taught you. : Kim: Yeah. I even learned a few tricks of my own. ---- : (About the white woman killed at the restaurant, who was a teacher) : Kim: Wow, this is really sad. I mean, that poor woman gave her life for these kids. Doc: She gave her life ordering a cheeseburger. Kim: Damn, that's pretty cold. Doc: I'm just sayin', she wasn't teaching a class at the Tasty Grille. They need to stop making more out of it than it really was. Kim: Who's they? I'm saying it. Doc: The press. All they talk about is this poor white woman. Kim: White? It says she was a dedicated teacher. There's no color mentioned. Doc: Yeah, who worked in the inner city schools which she traveled to the suburbs, and we should be thankful that she tried to help the poor little black kids become civilized members of society. edit Bosco: Hey, what do we got, huh? 27 cops inside and outside that building? And we can't even hang on to them when they're wounded. There's a blood trail right out the window, across the roof, and poof-- he's gone, explain that to me. Kim: Breathe Bos, you're losing oxygen to the brain. Davis: Guy got lucky, that's all. Bosco: No, some fresh off the boat zipperhead who wins the lotto is lucky. What happened here... You know what, I just want to be there when they nail his black ass. Doc: Nice. Bosco: Oh, don't give me that look. He was black, I'm guessing his ass is too. Doc: You got a way with words, Bosco. ---- Doc: What do you think happened in that apartment? Kim: I wasn't there. Doc: You think that they executed those guys? Kim: What's with you today, Doc? Doc: I'm justing asking the question. Kim: Well, I'm comfortable with accepting the word of Sully and Yokas over a couple guys who murdered innocent people in a restuarant. Doc: Well, there were only two shooters, right? There were four guys in that apartment. So, at least two of those guys weren't involved. Kim: Then they should get better friends. Doc: In that bedroom, three black men bleeding on the floor, all those white faces standing over them. Kim: Come on, Doc. You're not gonna get all black on us now, are 'ya? Doc: I'm not black? Kim: Well, not Al Sharpton black. ---- Davis (looking around the firehouse): You guys got a big screen TV up here. I took the wrong test. You got foosball... Doc: What the hell are you doin' up here? Davis: Just came over to see if you were alright. Doc: Fine. Is there anything else? Davis: Well, Doc, you know, it's not too smart to get in the middle of an arrest. Doc: Of course that's the way you heard it. Davis: Well, they were arresting two guys, you stop your car and you get out... Doc: And that's illegal now? Davis: No, it's just not smart. Doc: Have you been paying attention to what's going on out there? Davis: Doc, we're cops, we're comin' down on bad guys. Doc: You're comin' down on black guys. Davis: There were black people who got shot in that restuarant too, Doc. We're tryin' to find the people that did that. Doc: Oh, well, by all means let's beat every black guy in New York, until there's no more crime. You of all people.. Davis: Don't lecture me. (walks off) Doc: Yeah, well, you better leave that uniform on 'cause that's your "Leave This Nigger Alone" card. ---- Carlos Doc: What happened? Doc: I don't wanna talk about it. Carlos: You interferred with an arrest? Doc: They threw us on the ground and handcuffed us. Carlos: Why? What did you do? Doc: I didn't do anything. Carlos: Prison's full of guys who say that. Doc: You know, they had a couple of guys handcuffed, against the cars in front of their kids, and I pulled over to tell them that the kids were afraid. Carlos: And you didn't know up front that, that was gonna get your ass slammed? Come on, what world did you grow up in? Doc: You know, I know about all that. That's just not the world that I wanna live in. Carlos: Tough. That's the one that we got. Doc: So, you think that they were right? Carlos: No, I think that they were consistant. ---- : Doc (about Puppet): He needs help. : Carlos: He needs prison time! ---- : Bobby (about the protesters): I love watching civil disobedience. : Kim: Yeah, it's kinda of scary. : Bobby: You kiddin'? It's the only anything ever been done in this country. : Carlos: Man, they're pissed. ---- : Kim: I can't believe they're supporting a guy who shot at the police. : Bobby: Yeah, well, maybe you would be too if a bunch of guys carrying assault rifles and dressed in helmets came knocking on your front door. ---- : Doc: It seems like being just a paramedic doesn't really make a difference. : Carlos: Yeah, well call me nuts, but it seems like saving someone's life is difference enough, not that anyone's gonna notice. ---- : Carlos: At least today couldn't get any worse. : Doc: Today I gotta apologize to Boscorelli. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two